A witchs child
by Shadowheart431
Summary: So here is what happened before Jaune got onto the Bullhead in episode one.
1. Chapter 1

" Jaune Arc?" asked a feminine voice from behind him while he sat on a bench outside a dust shop waiting on a bus to come pick him up which then would drop him off at the nearest Bullhead platform. "Yes?" Jaune asked back as the owner of the voice sat down next to him. " I was ordered by your mother to be at your side while you attend Beacon Academy" was all Jaune could remember as the next thing he knew he was in a blacked out room. "Ow what in all of Oum hit me?" Jaune asked himself trying to remember everything up till he woke up. "Hello my dear son" came a voice so calm in tone and yet it sent chills down Jaune spine, as the young man looked around the room for the owner of said voice to no avail. A light appeared on the wall in front of Jaune a women came into view. Jaune took note of her appearance which caught him off guard because he had never seen someone with such pale skin that rivaled fallen snow and red eyes the color of blood. But the one thing that Jaune found odd was she referred to him as her son which was strange because he knew his mother wasn't this lady in front of him. " Jaune you might not believe me but the words I speak are true" Was the next words that came out of this woman's mouth. Soon the image changed to pictures of this woman with a small child in her arms. The child in the photo looked just like Jaune but the only difference was the child had black hair. "You are indeed my son Jaune, I had your hair changed to blonde and sent you to the Arc family to protect you from that man" was what the woman said before the video had stopped and another woman walked into the room. "Do you understand now Jaune?" Ask the woman from before at the bus stop. " So I am that ladies son? And what does that make you to me then?" Jaune asked finally standing up to the woman before him.

" **WE** are your loyal servants as ordered my mistress Salem" said the woman before Jaune as another girl with green hair walked in and both kneeled before him. For the next few hours Jaune learned about his mother and about the two woman he now knows as Cinder and Emerald. Cinder and Emerald had completed the first part of their mission and after telling Jaune about everything his mother has planned he was very accepting of the plan and willing to help. As Jaune got onto the Bullhead he remembered his motion sickness which caused him to stand guard by the nearest trash can. Cinder had left Jaune in Emerald's hand while she went to find another person for the second half of the plan. Emerald stood a good distance from Jaune as he continued to throw up inside the trashcan in front of him. Once the Bullhead finally landed Jaune  & Emerald made a quick dash for the a shaded area so they could contact Cinder. "So Emerald is what you and Cinder said true?" Jaune asked Emerald as both of them sat down under a shady tree. "Well yes we are both your loyal servants from today onwards master Jaune" Emerald said back while taking out her scroll to contact Cinder. "Emerald I want you to take off your shorts and show me your panties" Jaune said in a serious tone of voice before going back to his normal tone of voice to tell Emerald it was a joke. But as Jaune looked up all he saw was Emerald standing before him removing her shorts revealing her Black panties underneath. "As you ordered master I've removed my shorts are my panties to your liking?" Emerald asked Jaune looking into his eyes knowing what she was doing was embarrassing but it was her master's orders and she would do anything for him. Jaune was shocked at what she had just done and also very curious on how much farther she would go. "Emerald I want you to get on your knees and bend your ass towards me" Jaune said which Emerald did follow his command.

Hello all long time no see :D well here is a short story thing I did and I do have another story in the making with Cinder, Glynda and Jaune so look forward to that later on. P.s If anyone wants to continue this story please go ahead and also I am redoing Jaune and his maids with a new intro an etc.


	2. Chapter 2

Jaune after his first day at Beacon was bringing to enjoy having servants. Sure the event he had with Emerald was great getting to see her tan ass and even getting the chance to play with her woman hood was nice. But today Jaune had to endure going through the emerald forest with a small girl who had mint green eyes. Sure his partner was Pyrrha Nikos but after getting lost in the cave with the deathstalker Jaune found himself with this girl. "Hey my name's Jaune Arc what is yours ?" Jaune asked not getting a answer back till the girl stopped and pulled her scroll out. "Jaune this here is Neo Politan and she will be working with us as of today" said Cinder's voice from the scroll.

"So you are my newest servant then Neo?" Jaune asked getting a smile from Neo which he took as a yes. Jaune sat down under a tree and motioned for Neo to sit down on his lap. As Neo sat down she noticed something was off with her new master once he wrap his arms around her waist. "Now Neo I wasn't planning on doing this with you but I'm going to now" Jaune said slipping his hands under Neo's shirt feeling the small girls boobs. After a few seconds of playing with Neo's upper body Jaune told her to stand up and bendover against the tree. She did as she was told and soon felt his hands remove her skirt.

Jaune was enjoying himself as he played with Neo's womanhood. Jaune stood up and removed his jeans revealing his manhood at full attention which once she turned her head gave Neo a scare not knowing if it would fit inside her. Neo closed her eyes as she felt the head of Jaune's penis press against her vagina before a feeling of pain and pleasure overtook her mind. As Jaune kept going deeper into Neo's womanhood he could feel her tightening up more and more as he kept going. "Neo I'm going to cum" was all Neo heard before she felt something erupt inside her and soon a farm liquid like feeling came next. Jaune looked down at the girl now sitting against the tree still holding onto the trunk as his semen flowed out of her onto the grass. Neo took a moment to gather herself together before giving Jaune a kiss and then using her semblance to disappear. Before Jaune could understand what just happened he heard a scream as Pyrrha ran past him with the deathstalker still following behind her.


	3. Chapter 3

Beacon Academy for Jaune wasn't easy once the academy bully Cardin Winchester had narrowed all his attention towards Jaune. Sure asking Cinder, Emerald or Neo to help take care of him would have been easy but Jaune didn't want to see Cardin in a body bag.

As the bell for class to end rang Jaune soon found himself in the lunchroom enjoying Tuesday's sloppy joes with his teammates till Cinder had called him to her table.

"Master we have orders from your mother to meet with Roman Torchwood so this afternoon you won't have us around to guard you from that insect" Cinder said looking over at Cardin's table as a small flame appeared in her hand.

"It's ok I can handle Cardin's childish bullying today" Jaune said as he walked away from the table and sat back down with his teammates who asked what did Cinder wanted with him. "She wanted to tell me that I would have to take over class duties today for her" Jaune said sitting down and noticing his lunch was gone as Nora just smiled slyly.

Jaune had to help clean up grim cages Professor Port had in his classroom. While finishing up the second cage Jaune heard a knock on the door as a girl walked in dressed in what looked like a Atlas uniform. She walked over to Jaune and held out a folder before speaking up.

"Private, Ciel Soleil reporting for duty Sergeant Major " Ciel said raising her hand to her forehead as Jaune took the folder and opened it up.

 _Jaune as of this moment we have made contact with a spy inside the Atlas military. We had them forge some documents for you along with getting you a Atlas student to become you new bodyguard. P.s if we can convert this soldier to our side than we will have more access to the military secrets and weapons for our troops once we commence stage one._

 _Have fun with our newest teammate Master._

 _From, Cinder Falls._

All Jaune could think was he just got super lucky that it wasn't a male Atlas soldier standing before him. As Jaune got lost in thought about what just happened between lunch and now. Ciel looked Jaune over as he stood in front of her with a silly smile on his face.

"Sergeant Major is there anything you request of me?" Ciel spoke up getting Jaune's full attention.

"No Private I have no requests for you right now you are dismissed" Jaune said raising his hand just as Ciel did when she introduced herself. Once she had left the room Jaune went back to cleaning the cages as thoughts of Ciel soon filled his head of what she could do for him.

Once Jaune had finished cleaning the Grim cages he went back to his dorm room he got a call on his scroll.

"Hello Commander, Ciel checking in. I've acquired a room on campus" Ciel said making Jaune wonder just where on campus she found a room with a open bed for someone. Since the first day at Beacon looked like the school was full of new students plus older students.

"That's great Ciel, well I'm turning in need to be awake by oh six thirty hours" Jaune said hanging up just as he laughed at the fact he used military talk today for the first time in his life. What Jaune didn't know as he was slowly falling asleep after finishing his homework from Goodwitch was that Ciel had fallen asleep right when the call ended with her bedside clock set for six thirty in the morning.

* * *

Well hope ya'll enjoyed that. It just popped into my head a couple days ago. Well I'll cya later when another story idea pops into my head.


End file.
